110 YEARS LATER
by Sexy Venus
Summary: What happens when the Cullens and Edward's New Girlfriend Move back to forks? is Bella dead? Alive? If so how.
1. 110 years later

It's been 110 years since that day in the forest when Edward left Bella to have a normal and human life

110 YEARS LATER

It's been 110 years since that day in the forest when Edward left Bella to have a normal and human life.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" Alice screamed when Lilly Cullen, Edward's girlfriend (and vampire that Carlisle changed because she was a family friend that was dieing), broke the news to the Cullens that they where moving back to Washington. "What city?" Emmet asked "Forks" Lilly replied. Edward gasped "Calm down Edward it's been 110 years she's gone" Jasper thought comforting Edward. "Get packed we leave in four hours" Lilly yelled

EPOV

The house was so loud mostly because Jasper was trying to get Alice to stop bouncing on the sofas.

"Go pack" jasper said "no need, I got a lot of favorite shops in forks that I can go shoooooppppppping at " Alice yelled still bouncing. When we got off the plane we saw the familiar Sea-Tac airport that we came and left forks at.

No longer EPOV

It's been 110 years since the Cullen family left forks but nothing seemed to change. As they drove by the old high school Esme said, "You will go back there as the Cullens and this time with Lilly of course" and smile at Lilly. Esme really didn't like Lilly But if Edward was happy she didn't say a thing. That Night the Cullens moved back to their old house which they never happened to be sold and was still theirs, and Carlisle managed to get a job at the hospital he love so much.

2DAY'S LATER

As the Cullen Family walked inside the doors the school kids gasped and started gossiping. Rosalie heard "hey girlfriend look over there at that blonde who the hell does she think she is coming all up in our crib and trying to look so fly?" Rosalie smirked at the girl with the Afro and made her look away shy.

EPOV

We sat at the table in the darkest corner our backs faces the rest of the students so that no one will see us not eating. I could hear people thinking about how nice looking we where and what we where doing in a small place like this.

Lilly's POV

We all got up and headed to the school's opening ceremony, everyone was staring at us I didn't have powers like Jasper, Alice, or Edward but I am really good at reading faces. When we got there an old looking teacher started talking about the school and how great and old it was. Suddenly the crowed started cheering and then went silent. The teacher said, "now the moment you have all been waiting for the FORKS SCHOOL DISTRICT FASHION SHOW" the crowd went wild. After a few minutes the gym was silent. The music started and the curtains flew open the stage was so cute there where pink and purple things every where the back drop said 'FORD MODELS' suddenly the room became dark and the models started coming out the boys went woo ya dawg the girls became all jealous it was so funny. Alice and Rosalie where really enjoying this and Jasper and Emmet where really happy to see their wife's so happy, but Edward and me weren't really enjoying it. After what seemed for like ever they where done. The old teacher dude was no on the stage he said "every one give a round of applause to a beautiful girl that attended this very same school 2 years ago and became a ford model" he took a deep breath and yelled "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" That's when I heard Edward gasp.

HOPED YOU ALL LIKED MY FIRST TWILIGHT FANFIC SORRY FOR THE CLIF HANGER ENDING

IF NOT. YOU MUST BE CONSTIPATED AND CONSTIPATED PEOPLE DON'T GIVE A CRAP. R&R NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALY GOOD I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEK SOMETIME.


	2. the meet

_**q**_

_**10/10/2008 15:20:00**_

_**ALICE POV**_

_**Bella strutted down the stage in a sexy white halter dress that showed off just the right parts of her body it hugged her curves just tight enough. He he I guess I rubbed some aliceness onto her. My little sister and best friend grew up and became a ford model yay. When Bella reached the end of the stage the old dude handed her a microphone and she spoke in a musical voice "first of all I would like to say that this school has one of the best fashion classes and I encourage all of you designer to be's to take that class and I guarantee you will succeed, also I would like to announce that I will be coming back to this school in the junior class." All the boys in the junior section cheered and screamed including Emmet and jasper. I remembered Edward and looked over. Lilly was trying to calm him down but the freak wasn't having much luck. Oops. Edward shot an angry look at me for calling his girl/bitch a freak. Oh no another slip. Edward shot another look at me and got up to have Lilly the stalking rodent follow him. Jasper got up with Emmet and Rosaline to go after them so I guess I had to follow them. This was going to be interesting.**_

_**BELLAS POV**_

_**As I was about to leave the school and get into my crisler 300 I saw what I never thought I would see the Cullens and some othe… wait was that Lilly? A wave of anger shot through me what was that bitch doing here. Lilly was the freak that was jealous about my modeling contract and ripped up my whole room including the only pictures I had of my human life. I had pictures of my human high school friends, my dad my mom and Phil. I hated her to the pit of hell. What was she doing with the Cullens? I looked over and saw Lilly comforting Edward as the rest of the family was trying to do the same. I didn't care what had Edward sad all I cared about was getting back at that freak. I went into the beauty class and grabbed a shaver. She didn't know what was coming for her. I ran as fast as I could and with my power I stopped the time every thing in the world right now was frozen in time but me. I took this time to shave of every last hair of that bitch's head. After that I went into her purse and crushed every thing in it as I was about to leave I saw her shoes they looked pretty expensive so I took them of and ripped them into chunks and placed them in her arms, I sprayed blue and black permanent ink onto her shiny bald head and ran behind the dumpster. I snapped my fingers and watched as they came back to time. Emmet always the joking one burst into laughter and to my surprise Alice, jasper, and even Rosaline started laughing hysterically. Rosaline grabbed a mirror from her purse and handed it to Lilly. I snuck up behind her as she looked into the mirror and shrieked. "What up bitch?" I said between giggles. She turned and shrieked. "You what do you want from me you slut?" I giggled and turned to Rosaline "you didn't have to give her the mirror look she dropped it she could have used her head if she could reach." I sneered. Next thing I know Alice had her hands around my neck and jumping up and down. "belllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaimssedyousomuchimsorryweleftiwannedtosaybye."Whoa slow down Alice I don't understand a word your saying." "Sorry Bella, do you hate me for leaving you?" Alice asked in a childlike voice. I turned around to make it look like I did. After 10 seconds I turned back around "Jus Kidding!" "Beeeeeeeelllllllllllaaaaaaa yaaaaaaay I missed you so much we have to catch up and go shopping!" I giggled as Alice went on rumbling.**_

_**EDWARDS POV**_

_**I could this be the love I left behind was still alive. A sudden wave of anger and frustration shot through me. Who did this to her, and why did she do this to Lilly. I while Alice and Bella where chatting I took the chance to look at her. She had the same brown hair I remember but down to her lower back, she was pale like the rest of us with the purple like bruises under her light brown eyes. While I was examining Bella I saw Lilly looking more and more angrier by the second. "Why the hell are you here Bella what the hell do you want from be huh?"**_

_**EMMET'S POV**_

_**"Why the hell are you here Bella what the hell do you want from be huh?" Lilly shouts. And the next thing we see is my little hum… vampire sister slapping Lilly across the face so hard I winched. "You know damn well what I want from you fucked up load of shit." I chuckled. It was about time someone told that freak exactly what she is, no one did because she was Edwards's girlfriend, and even our parents despised her. my little sis has grown up to be a miniature Emmet. "Aaaaaa you'll pay for this you tramp, you better watch your back." She shrieked with that she strutted off swaying her hips like she was on top of the world with leaving Edward shocked following her. "Bella will you come over and fill us in on how you became like this and every thing?" Alice asked in a childlike voice. Rosaline Alice jasper and myself stared at her in with blank expressions.**_

Should bella come over? 0 Should lilly leave soon or should the cullens gang up on her? (

send me your thoughts.

this time i promise to update i don't want () to get mad and i want some cookies.

peace my little chumps.)


End file.
